Only For You
by Ikubak
Summary: Robin is falling, and needs saving. But the one he expects to save him will be the one he least expects. RavRob OneShot!


****

Disclaimer: There are no words.

Dedicated to: All the loyal R/R shippers. But specifically, I'd like to dedicate this story to my favorite R/R writers:

_SarahCabbage Patch_, who's recent stories (The Only Way, As Lovers Go) have kept me interest begininning to end. You are an amazing writer with plenty of potential keep on writin!

_JustAnotherMutant_, you are a creative writer and you think of plots for R/R stories I could never think of. I hope you like this one, I've tried to put some creativity into this one-shot. Keep on writin, I'll keep on readin.

_Dark Weezing, _I could never sit down and read a 20 page one-shot unless it's yours. You write your stories with compassion and feeling, and you have an interesting way of twisting an episode plot into your own thing and it works. I've seen it done before, but it sucked. Your twist is amazing. Even though I prefer a little bit of fluff here and there, yours was amazing. Keep up ur amazing work.

_Sincerely,_

_Kabuki_

On with the show!

* * *

Titan Tower: Robin's RoomRobin's P.O.V.

I was in a deep slumber dreaming of, who I liked to call, my Shadowy Savior. Whenever I had a nightmare, my rescuer would wash away these horrible thoughts. I know, it sounds crazy, but I think of her as my comfort source. I went to her to talk, convey emotions, or to just look at.

I was suddenly tossed into a nightmare. I was falling. Falling down... down... down. It was raining hard. I was spiraling toward water. I braced myself for the impact.

I hit and blacked out.

I opened my eyes slowly only to see the loving eyes of my Shadowy Savior. This is how all my bad dreams made the transition to good dreams. I saw one long orange wing to her right and one smaller green wing to her left. I saw a blue light flash over her head. I could not make out what her face looked like, all I saw were those amethyst orbs, gazing lovingly into my masked ones.

For no reason I began to weep. I leapt into my savior's arms and sob more violently. She caressed my back and I whispered. "Only for you..."

I suddenly awoke, feeling hands grip tightly around my neck. I looked up and saw only Slade.

I was gasping for air, struggling to overcome my enemy. I did the only thing I could, I grabbed the nearest object, which was my steel-toed boot. I attempted to hit Slade with it but it slipped out of my hand and loudly thudded.

Suddenly my vision faded and all was black.

Titan's TowerRaven's P.O.V. 

I awoke from another horrible nightmare. Ever since my father had found out about my burning feelings for my masked teammate, he had begun to fill my dreams with images of Robin and Starfire together. They kissed, danced, hugged, and there were some things that I didn't need to hear or let alone see at all.

Disgusted, I slipped out of bed and removed the blankets from my body. I looked at my clock.

'_3:27am_'

I stood and grabbed my violet robe from the foot of my bed. I headed toward the bathroom and decided to take a nice hot bath. I stepped into the restroom and walked over to the tub. I turned the hot water on all the way and the cold water on about a quarter of the way. I threw in some lavender bubble beads and watched the tub foam up. I eased into the tub and slid down slowly. The heat and fragrance of the water drove my senses wild.

'_I've got to do this more often' _I thought.

Just as I was getting comfortable, I heard a distant thud. I shot up in the tub and hopped out. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I left the bathroom and quickly threw on some undergarments and my black leotard. I grabbed my cloak and walked towards my door.

I exited the room while putting on my cloak. I floated to where I assumed the sound came from. It happened to be by Robin's room. Not only that but his door was wide open.

'_That's strange,' _I thought, _'Robin never leaves his door open.'_

Overwhelmed a bizarre feeling of concern, I decided to check on my comrade. I entered his room and noticed that his walls were completely covered in newspaper clippings, mostly about Slade. I looked to his bed and saw that he wasn't in it. I noticed his left boot laid out in the middle of the floor. I saw the curtains to his wind flapping in the breeze, glass was shattered under his window pane. I turned around to see a large 'S'. Slade's symbol.

I ran into the living room and went to the P.A. system.

"Titans trouble!"

One-by-one, they filed into the living room, with complaints. "Friend Raven, why did you wake us up at such early hour?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy began, rubbing his eyes like a child does. "I need my beauty sleep."

Cyborg entered and looked around. "Where's Robin?"

"That's the problem," I began, "I went into his room to check on him-" I noticed Beast Boy smirk at me, I snorted, disgustedly. I couldn't help but blush slightly. "I heard a noise and checked on it. The noise happened to come from Robin's room. I went to check on him. His door was wide open and I saw he wasn't in there. His window was shattered. And... Slade's symbol was painted on his wall."

Everyone's faces turned serious. Cyborg spoke up. "I'll take comma-"

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "No, I'll take command." All eyes were on me, and as I bet everyone expected, I came up with a witty excuse. "I should be able to track Robin with my _Psywave._" I was given looks of utter confusion. "It's like how bats have an ultrasound. With the Psywave, I can track anyone's mind who I've entered. During his incident with Slade haunting him, I entered his mind to find the source of his behavior."

There was silence and mass confusion in the atmosphere. I decided to give orders, something I've secretly longed to do. "Beast Boy, I need you to scan the north side of town. Everything. Get aerial views and tunnel underground. Starfire, you are going to search the south side of town. Check the warehouses, and nearby factories. Contact us if you run into trouble. Cyborg, you are searching the east side of town. Check places that we would expect Robin to be taken. There is also a sewage system in that are that leads all over the city. Travel to different areas of the the sewers and scan life signs. I will check the west side of town. The pier, beach, and boardwalk."

I scanned the faces of my comrades. They were all looking at me, wide-eyed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Titans Go." I deadpanned. I waited for them to move. Nothing. "NOW!" and in a heartbeat they were out of the tower. I phased through the roof. I looked into the distance. "We will find you Robin. I promise." With that I flew off toward the west.

Slade's HideoutRobin's P.O.V. 

My eyes opened painfully slowly. I tried to move. I was tied up to a pole. I struggled, full of rage. Giving up, I viewed my surroundings. Pitch black, everything was encased in shadows and darkness. I heard Slade's voice, it made my stomach churn with disgust.

"Well Robin, long time no see." He said.

"We shoulda kept it that way!" I spat.

Slade stepped forward, revealing himself. Exactly as I remembered him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. For shame Robin, it's sad that I show no mercy now." He deadpanned. He walked towards me and taped my mouth shut. I struggled ravenously. He came and took me off of the pole, but I was still tied up. He picked me up and threw me.

"Mmm!!" was the muffled scream that I let out as my nemesis hurdled me at seven metal canisters. I hit them... hard. I couldn't get up, so I just lay there.

Slade had infiltrated Titan's Tower and kidnapped me. I don't know how I didn't see this coming. Now, my friends had no idea that I was in dire need of help. I had only two choices... escape... or die.

_I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here, it's all the same  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid_

"Robin," he began as he walked toward me. "Why don't you fight? Can't you defend yourself?"

I didn't respond. He took out a knife, causing my eyes to widen in shock. He took a swing but I rolled and used his attack to my advantage. I raised my legs in the air and the knife cut through the tape binding my legs together. I stood up just as he lunged at me with the weapon. I jumped back and threw my arms forward. He cut right through that tap as well. Because of my quick movements, I became rather light-headed and fell back. I rolled over and was on all fours. Ripping the tape from my mouth, I began panting heavily. My world was spiraling, spiraling. I had no idea how I could escape without being brutalized by this psychotic maniac. My vision was blurred. I staggered to my feet.

"Slade," I muttered under my breath, my voice full of rage, "My death will not come from your hands." I about faced and darted for the staircase leading to the roof of the lighthouse he brought me to._  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything  
_

Slade appeared in front of the doorway and slashed at me. To his surprise I ducked just in time and rolled in between his legs. I quickly stood and ran up the stairs.

The stairs, just as everything else, seemed to spiral forever. I was repeating myself. Seeing things. Darkness. Loneliness. Anger. Fear. I needed to get away, away from everything. I needed to be saved. I was alone in the world. Alone. My savior would save me from this lonely nightmare.

I burst through the door and ran to the center of the roof. I looked back and saw Slade just a few feet behind me. I ran to the edge and looked over at the crashing waves below. I looked back again and saw Slade right behind me. It was now or never. I jumped.

I heard his scream of anger and frustration. "No!"

_  
You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way  
I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid _

I was falling. Not diving, falling. The wind rushed toward my face, I felt my hair and cape flowing rapidly in the wind. I was falling into the eternal abyss of loneliness. I was coming closer to the water. Fear was building up in my soul. Time seemed to speed up and I found myself taking a massive breath. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact, wavering in and out of consciousness.

I hit the water and time stopped.

I was floating in a pool of memories. My past experiences flashed through my eyes.

I saw my parents falling to their deaths.

I remembered being rescued from an uncaring juvenile system by Bruce Wayne.

I remembered becoming Batman's apprentice.

After that, I have no idea what happened. All had faded to black. I waited, like a fool for my savior who now would probably never rescue me.

_Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything_

BeachRaven's P.O.V.

I had searched, and scanned, and checked, and double-checked, and triple-checked, and... nothing. No Robin. Nothing.

I began to scan through worst-case scenarios. Robin having an irreversible disease, Robin becoming Slade's permanent apprentice, Robin being killed by his greatest nemesis, my father's rage consuming me because Robin's death. But the possible thing that I thought could happen was my never ever getting the chance to express my love to him.

This was my last search spot before I resigned for the night. I landed on the beach and made my way through the litter-infested sand, searching for my fallen comrade. I walked along the shoreline and a mild wave suddenly came down on me, knocking me down. I coughed a few times and stood, brushing the drift kelp off of my cloak. I used my telekinesis to wring my clothes, hair, and body dry. Once I made a full recovery, I turned and saw a figure laid out on the beach. I levitated over the person. When I came close enough to see their facial features, I saw that it was...

"Robin!"

I took out my communicator, "Cyborg, I found Robin. We're on the beach. Call Star and BB." Not waiting for a response or confirmation, I hung up and knelt by my silent captain. I flipped him over so that he was lying on his back. But when I saw his current status, fear struck a dagger through my heart. He was so pale, almost completely gray. His hands were twitching. He was ice cold. He wasn't... breathing.

I panicked and began to use the butts of my palms to try and force oxygen into him. "No," it wasn't working. I pushed harder. "Please Robin." Still not working. I heard tires screech behind me. I already knew it was the others, so I didn't bother to turn around. I'm sure Cyborg saw that he could do nothing more, so he, Starfire, and Beast Boy just stood to the side as I released my emotions. "Robin, please don't leave me." I plugged his nose and opened his mouth. I covered his with mine and forced oxygen through. "Not yet." I repeated this over and over. The tears were flowing freely. I saw I could do nothing more so I just held him in my arms as I sobbed violently. My tendrils had begun to escape, but as soon as I held Robin in my arms, they withdrew into the depths of my mind. "I just want you to know..."

I was cut off by a series of coughs. I looked to Robin and laid him back down. The others crowed on both sides and behind me. Starfire to my right, Beast Boy to my left, and Cyborg behind me. All of us watching with hope.

BeachRobin's P.O.V.

I could feel myself coming back to life. Slowly but surely. I cracked an eye open, but the majority of my sight was still dark. After a minute I saw a body. There was an orange blur to the right of the figure and a green blur to the left. Suddenly, a pair of amethyst orbs shot open. It was my Savior. My Shadowy Savior had rescued me. Then my vision slowly came to focus. The orange wing turned into Starfire and the green wing was actually Beast Boy. The amethyst eyes belonged to none other than Raven... my true savior.

In a raspy voice I spoke. "Hey." I attempted to smile. I suddenly saw the beam of blue light overhead. It was Cyborg's sonic cannon. I turned to see what he was aiming at. I saw Slade get up from the ground. Raven set me down slowly and took off toward Slade. "Titans GO!" I heard her yell and I couldn't help but smile. The Titans all flew into battle. Raven first used her powers to throw sand and debris into Slade's exposed eye. Followed by each of the Titans attacking simultaneously. It was so organized, so effective. And when led by Raven, so beautiful.

I noticed that Slade was pulling something out of a compartment. He was headed toward me.

_Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe_

"RAVEN!" I screamed out. In a flash, Raven had engulfed Slade in crackling black aura and repeated a series of shocks within the crackling orb.

Slade fell to his knees when Raven released. Unknown to the other Titans, I witnessed Slade slip a gun out of his compartment in his boot.  
  
_Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe_

I leapt to my feet, grabbing a shard of glass in the process. I darted toward Slade who was pointing his gun at Raven. He pulled the trigger the bullet came flying out. I changed routes and headed for Raven, who was frozen in shock. I tackled her out of the way just in time to be hit in the stomach. But before getting hit myself, I tossed the shard of glass at Slade's mask. He screamed in pain for a moment but was shut up when he was encased in an orb of water, courtesy of Raven. Raven summoned a large proportion on her energy and looked to the other Titans. Starfire summoned a massive starbolt. Cyborg charged his sonic cannon to the maximum. Beast Boy transformed into a form of Rorek and Robin readied his most powerful explosives. In a flash, each titan released their own attack and sent Slade into oblivion.

I was exhausted. And injured. I fell to ground... well before Raven caught me and we flew to Titan Tower.

Titan Tower: Medical WingRaven's P.O.V. 

I laid Robin down on the bed in the Titan Tower hospital. Cyborg gave me a status report as I healed his wound.

"Robin's vital signs are low."he looked up and saw that I had healed his wound. "That's strange. He's nearly fully rcovered, but his vital signs are still extremely poor."

I made the other titans exit the room. I looked to Robin's face. He looked so scared and alone. I hovered above him in my meditation position. Ignoring the questions I chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Suddenly my mind, in the form of a ghastly raven infiltrated Robin's mind.

I was thrown about in Robin's mind. I landed myself in a circus-type scenario.

While on tour in Gotham City, nine-year-old Robin overheard "Boss"Anthony Zucco, a well-known and feared crime-lord, threaten the performers unless the circus's owner paid extortion money. The owner refused, and that night Robin watched in horror as his parents' high wire snapped, sending his parents hurtling to their deaths. Young Robin felt responsible, because he didn't warn his parents in time.

A pang of sorrow hit my heart as I consumed this part of Robin's life. I was suddenly transferred to a scenario in which seemed to a day-care.

Shortly after the tragedy, a distant Bruce Wayne rescued Robin from an uncaring juvenile services system. Frustrated by the lack of attention from his new guardian and the mystery still surrounding his parents' death, Robin snuck out of Wayne Manor one evening to solve the crime on his own - only to stumble into Batman, who was also investigating the murder. Seeing a reflection of himself in Robin, Batman not only revealed his identity as Bruce Wayne to the boy, but also decided to train him to be his protege.

After seeing this memory, Raven's came hurtling back to her head. The force caused her to stumble back a bit but she regained her composure. She then stared into the eyes masked and most likely closed eyes of the boy wonder. His eyes fluttered open and he once again awoke to my face. We stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say. I had just learned one of his most painful memories and one of his most well-kept secrets. What can you say after that?

I was either dreaming or I was inching closer to Robin. I saw a tear run down his cheek. Without stopping myself, I let a hand wander to cup the side of his face. Using my thumb to wipe away his tear. I leaned closer until I could feel his hot breath in my face. I had lost all control. I inched closer, as did he. In a swift movement I pressed my lips to his in a passionate tender kiss. He soon responded by wrapping his arms around my figure and caressing my back. He was gentle and loving. Not rushing this moment whatsoever. I broke away, only to see his tear-streaked face.

"What's wrong?" I asked showing more emotion than ever.

"I thought you weren't going to save me." He whispered back.

I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry on my shoulder. I heard him whisper something. "Only for you..."

"What's that?" I asked with a look of confusion.

He looked into my eyes lovingly and removed his mask. He revealed the most amazing pools of hazel and amber ever seen. "My tears... they're only for you." He pulled me in for another mind-numbing, heart-stopping kiss. We kissed until sun arose.

And that day we fell asleep in each other's arms. I whispered into his ear. "Take me away Robin."

_Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything_

* * *

Reviews are apprecitated!

Thank you for reading.

_fin_


End file.
